


Caffeinated Sugar High

by yoshiyuki



Series: Beverage AU [2]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyuki/pseuds/yoshiyuki
Summary: Basically, the stuff that would've increased the rating on Caffeinated Sugar Rush. I will add chapters as and when anything comes (hehe) to me.
Relationships: Higuchi Yutaka/Hoshino Hidehiko
Series: Beverage AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004184
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Caffeinated Sugar High

Hide was on his knees, looking up at Yuta as he unzipped Yuta’s pants and pulled it lower. It was mid-morning and Yuta actually stopped by Hide’s stall to get his usual morning beverage, but bumping into Hide coming out of his storeroom had resulted in shutting themselves in there for a wake-up of another kind.

“Don’t you have customers to serve?” Yuta asked, his voice tight as he watched Hide close a hand around his dick.

“Did you forget I’ve got Miyata out there?” Hide returned, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Yuta’s hardening cock.

Yuta sucked in a breath and muttered, “Nope.”

Hide smirked and parted his lips to put Yuta in his mouth. Yuta could barely keep a straight face as he watched Hide work his tongue, switching between licking his dick from base to tip and moving his head at a steady pace.

The sight of Hide's chiselled features making such lewd expressions at his crotch brought stirrings to the pit of Yuta's gut. That combined with the sound of Hide’s sucking gave Yuta the irresistible urge to start moving his hips in tandem with Hide's bobbing.

Putting a hand on Hide’s head, Yuta leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Hide’s noises were all he could hear in the airtight and soundproofed room. He felt Hide’s hands sliding up the back of his thighs to grab his ass. With a firm grip, Hide pulled Yuta’s hips closer to his face and took Yuta in deeper.

Yuta let out a gasp at the sudden advance. He could feel Hide’s throat closing around him just a tad as Hide let out a low chuckle at Yuta’s reaction. Yuta looked down and let out a huff. Well, if  _ that’s _ how he wanted to play.

Yuta dug his fingers into Hide’s hair. Grabbing his head by his tiny ponytail, Yuta held Hide in place as he started to thrust his hips and fuck Hide’s mouth. Hide was caught by surprise. That much was obvious when Hide let go of Yuta’s ass to plant both his hands on the wall on either side of Yuta’s hips. Yuta He heard Hide make a noise, probably a gag when he thrust as deep as he could, but Hide was otherwise silent, breathing in short, sharp breaths as he let Yuta have his way.

It wasn't long before Yuta sensed himself reaching his limit. Hide's ponytail was as good as gone by the time Yuta let go and ran his fingers through Hide's hair. Combing it back, Yuta thrust a few more times and eventually pulled out. The moment he did, Hide looked up at him and inevitably got a face full of Yuta's load. At least Hide seemed prepared for it.

Carefully cracking his eyes open, Hide made eye contact with the panting Yuta and gave him a small smile. “Does this wake you up enough?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

Yuta let out a breathy laugh. “Ah, actually…” He reached for one of the serviette packets on the next shelf and opened it. “Actually,” Yuta repeated softly as he cleaned his mess from Hide's face, “I think I might want to take a nap now.”

“Oh, dear,” Hide whispered. Eyes closed, he waited patiently for Yuta to wipe his face while his hands groped around Yuta's butt and thighs. “I guess I should've just given you your coffee.”

“You probably should have,” Yuta agreed even as he gave Hide a peck on his forehead. “Lest you hurt your knee even more kneeling like this.”

“Ah,” Hide smiled from the unexpected kiss. He took Yuta's offered hand for support as he stood up with a grunt. “I suppose you're right,” he conceded, leaning forward to tower over Yuta against the wall again.

“Not done yet?” Yuta asked, glancing pointedly at the clock. “Still got time to spare?”

“Stretching my leg, actually,” Hide corrected with a smile before dipping in to nuzzle against Yuta’s cheek and finally straightening up. “Shall we?”

Yuta beamed at him and nodded. It was time to get back to their routines. Reaching for the doorknob, Yuta twisted it open and found an unamused looking Imai on the other side. He froze.

“I just want my cigarette money,” Imai deadpanned. “I’m out.”

Yuta pressed his lips thin and pulled out a thousand yen note from his pocket. “Not a word-”

“I. Don’t. Care,” Imai droned as he took the note from Yuta and walked away. “Thanks, I’ll see you two at dinner.”

“Yeah,” Yuta muttered. He felt an arm around his shoulder and looked up at Hide.

“Coffee?”

“Yeah."


End file.
